


Of Food and Drink

by AlinoValiant (UnknownDude)



Category: Super Mario & Related Fandoms
Genre: Drinking, Fattening, Fetish, Food, Friendship, Gen, One Shot, Shy Guy - Freeform, Stuffing, Weight Gain, big bellies, bottom Heavy, liquid inflation
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-10-10
Updated: 2016-10-10
Packaged: 2018-08-20 14:57:02
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,922
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8253194
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/UnknownDude/pseuds/AlinoValiant
Summary: While enjoying a cool beverage under the sun, Yoshi and Boshi decide to get competitive in the form of a contest.





	

Boshi was a blue Yoshisaurus who lived on Yo'ster Isle, a sister island relative of the larger and more populated Yoshi's Island. Donning a pair of black shades, spiked neck choker and ripped shoes in red, he was unique from the rest of the Yoshies. Boshi had fangs jutting out the corners of his mouth like a vampire in addition to his spines; dissimilar to your average Yoshi, they were pointy instead of rounded. His sparkling violet eyes were the feature that distinguished him above all.

At a time when Boshi had ruled Yo'ster Isle and the Mushroom Derby races, no one ever saw his eyes because of the sunglasses that never left him. What the Yoshies were unaware of was that Boshi did take them off, but only in solitary company. After Yoshi bested him in the Mushroom Derby one day, Boshi, who had changed his attitude for the better (while still remaining competitive), was asked to show his eyes to him. This was the first time Boshi took off his shades for someone other than himself. Nowadays, he and Yoshi were best friends for life. Boshi did not flat out admit it, but he had suffered from loneliness and was joyful to have a friend when no one else cared to approach him (of whom were either scared or cautious).

The violet-eyed dinosaur was relaxing on the beachside, arms behind his head. It was a very sunny day over Yo'ster Isle and rarely did clouds ever appear. Many groups of Yoshies, children and adult, frolicked and played on the sandy shore. Some swam the ocean waters while some built sandcastles. Some sat under their umbrellas to decrease the likelihood of contracting sunburn. Boshi was detached from this pleasantry and happiness, not because he despised the Yoshies, but because he preferred to be alone. He loved hanging out with Yoshi, who he considered a special exception.

"Hi, Boshi! What are you doing?"

Yoshi the adorable green dinosaur had laid down next to Boshi.

"Just resting?"

"Yep," said Boshi, happy to be greeted by his friend. "What's up, Yosh?"

"Oh, nothing really. You mind if I keep you company?"

"Nah, go on. It's a nice day today. Good weather we're having."

"It's hot out here," remarked Yoshi. "And bright."

"Well, good thing I'm wearing my sunglasses," said Boshi smugly.

Yoshi indeed couldn't miss that, which made him want to see Boshi's purple eyes. He was able to discern some portion of them through the dark lenses. Boshi's eyes seemed to glow on their own, a mysterious, yet cool effect that Yoshi enjoyed.

"Are you lookin' at me?" asked Boshi.

"No!" Embarrassed, Yoshi turned away.

"Don't lie to me. It's my eyes, isn't it? You wanna stare at 'em?"

"That would be great, but you don't have to if you don't want to."

Boshi sighed before he removed his shades, revealing the glimmering irises. Yoshi caught them from his peripheral vision. He was mesmerized upon direct visual contact. Boshi's eyes were almost entirely purple with a touch of inner red.

"Ahhhhh..."

"My eyes are for you only," said Boshi firmly, "so don't go telling people about 'em, all right?"

"Why?" Yoshi gazed at him curiously. "What's the big deal?"

"I'm supposed to be a badass Yoshi, not a softy. I haven't completely converted, you know! No cool dino has pretty, girly eyes!"

"But everyone saw them already!" Yoshi pointed out. "And they're not girly! You have nothing to hide now. Everyone loved your eyes, considering it was the first time they ever got to see them."

"I guess that's true..." Boshi muttered, a small smile creeping upon his lips.

"I wish I had eyes like yours."

"Really?"

Yoshi nodded. Proud of himself, Boshi moved closer to Yoshi, intensifying his gaze. The green dinosaur could see his own reflection within the violet eyes. Once chilling, fear-inducing and belligerent, they represented Boshi's true personality.

"It's super rare for a Yoshisaurus to have an eye color besides blue," added Yoshi. "You're one of the few lucky ones."

"Wow, thanks," said Boshi in a sincere voice of appreciation. "Maybe you're right. Maybe my eyes _are_ cool after all. But enough about that. Let's have a race, you and me. How about it?"

"Nah, it's too hot today. I'd rather lie down and do nothing."

"Come on, Yosh. I wanna hang with you. Don't be lazy."

"Next time, Boshi. You should pull back on the Mushroom Derby once in a while. That's about all you ever think about."

"Me, not race?" At the sight of Yoshi's lethargic expression, Boshi gave up. "Oh, all right! We'll just loaf around the beach this time."

The two Yoshies vegetated under the sizzling sun for a long time in silent contemplation. They napped for an approximate hour until Yoshi was the first to wake up.

"Thirsty," he said, off to find a drink.

When he came back with a coconut beverage, Boshi awoke. He was given a drink of his own by Yoshi. They drank together, refreshing their spirits from the coconut juice.

"Not bad," said Boshi once he had emptied his drink. "I'm still thirsty though. I'll get another one for you and me."

Yoshi and Boshi consumed their second coconut beverage in one swig. After three more, both dinosaurs belched and patted their slightly distended stomachs.

"Phew!" Yoshi said as he licked his lips. "That's a big quencher. Oh, my thirst is not yet satisfied."

"Same here," Boshi said. "It would take thirty of them coconut juices to sate MY thirst."

"Well, it would take forty for me."

"You can't drink that much, Yosh."

"And neither can you, Boshi."

Boshi tilted his head, shooting a piercing glare of incredulity at Yoshi.

"Are you sure about that?"

Yoshi smirked. "Face it, you're not the chugging type."

"What do you mean I'm not the chugging type?"

"It's not good for your appearance. Considering how often you like to race or fight, I can't picture you with a big, fat gut full of sloshing liquid. No need for you to gain those liquid calories now."

"Is this meant to be a challenge?" Boshi inquired. "A drink-off 'tween you and me?"

"Sure, let's go with that," Yoshi told him.

"You're on! We drink until one of us calls uncle! Got it?"

* * *

Yoshi and Boshi went to a juice bar located inside the jungle. No one except for a Shy Guy bartender was present. He was cleaning the glasses with an absentminded air to it.

"What'll you guys have?" asked the bartender.

"Coconut juice, as much as you have in your inventory," said Yoshi, slamming down a bag of coins on the counter.

"Will do."

As soon as the first round reached the counter, Yoshi and Boshi gulped down their glasses faster than the naked eye could perceive. Neither Yoshi displayed any visible symptoms of bellyaches or nausea as glass after glass of coconut juice had been consumed. More than twenty glasses each were cleaned out, to the astonishment of the bartender.

"You want more?" the Shy Guy said, noticing how bloated Yoshi and Boshi became. "Well, you're paying for it all, so okay."

He poured some more coconut juice in the glasses. Yoshi and Boshi grabbed their respective beverages, looking at each other. The competitive atmosphere brewed between them like a thunderstorm. Without a single word, the swollen dinosaurs continued to swallow the contents at high speed. The bartender spectated this drinking contest, uneasy by the increasing sizes of Yoshi and Boshi's bellies: they were growing to no apparent limit. He kept convincing himself that these two would explode trying to out-drink the other. At last, the contest ended when there was no more coconut juice remaining.

"Sorry, fellas, I'm out."

"Say it ain't so," said Boshi after a mighty belch.

The bartender only shrugged. "Cleaned out, sir. You and your buddy must've gone through more than a hundred glasses combined. Isn't that enough? I can't believe you two ain't sick yet."

Yoshi let out a deep, resonating burp in response, shaking the juice bar. He groaned pleasingly as the copious coconut juice jiggled and gurgled inside his jumbo body.

"Whatever you say, pal," Boshi said, looking down at his bloated figure. "Keep the change. Mmmmm, this is some good stuff. So who won?"

"I have no idea," replied Yoshi, hiccuping.

"It's a tie...?"

"Yeah, I guess."

"All right then." Boshi bumped his bulging stomach into Yoshi's. "Who's got the bigger belly?"

Yoshi grinned. "Me."

"You wish."

"You're just being a sore loser."

"I like to win, and that ain't changing. My belly is bigger than yours, Yoshi."

It was rather impossible to tell since Yoshi and Boshi were in identical body size. If there was a difference, it was a minuscule difference at best. The two water balloons for dinosaurs walked – or waddled – for home. The coconut juice splashed within their bottom-heavy bellies.

"Well, we're huge, that's for true," commented Boshi, rubbing his globular stomach. "How are you feeling?"

"So full, but so happy," moaned Yoshi.

Judging by his blissful smile, the green reptilian relished his colossal frame.

"Heh, you've never looked so fat."

"You're one to talk. Check yourself in the mirror."

"Hey, I like being fat too," said Boshi. "There's nothing like letting yourself go. You're not thirsty again, are you? 'Cause I'm good."

"Me too," said Yoshi. "Over fifty glasses of coconut juice. That's what it took."

"I think we should sleep this off, Yosh. It'll probably take a while before this water weight melts away, but we might as well enjoy it until then."

Boshi's belly gurgled noisily, which produced a rippling belch out of him. He wore a bashful grimace as Yoshi giggled at him.

"That makes two of us, Boshi. You have such a lovely belly."

"Ha, yours is nice and large too."

Exchanging a happy belly bump, Yoshi and Boshi shuffled through the jungle.

* * *

Later that night, the pair of Yoshisauruses were sitting by the fire on the outskirts of Yo'ster Isle Village. Their dinner was a helping of various fruits, like bananas, oranges, mangoes, peaches, apples, the list continued forth. This went along with roasted marshmallows on sticks. A quarter of the pale yellow moon radiated up high in the open indigo skies. Not a ton of conversation occurred among Yoshi and Boshi, though there was nothing bad about this. They were content to rest next to each other, in proximity of the fire.

"It's warm around this fire," murmured Yoshi, taking a bite out of his slice of watermelon.

Boshi grunted lazily. "Mmm? You say somethin', Yosh?"

"Not really, no."

"Could you pass me those grapes?"

Yoshi presented some green grapes to Boshi, who started to pluck each individual fruit into his mouth. A lengthy period of cozy silence hung over them. This was mainly broken by the chewing of food and the crackling fireplace. Yoshi and Boshi gradually depleted their servings of fruit until they consumed it all. They sat back with satisfied groans and sighs.

"Great meal," said Yoshi as he patted his paunchy stomach. "I don't know about you, but I have room for seconds."

"Well, that's no surprise," said Boshi, chortling.

"I have a big appetite."

"'Big' is an understatement. I'd use ginormous instead."

"Yoshies love eating," said Yoshi. "Food is our way of life."

"I'm not gonna disagree with you, but you gotta watch those calories. You gulp down enough fruits to feed a dozen Yoshies." Boshi smirked, though in a jesting way. "See, that's why I get to call you a fatty, fatty."

Yoshi just shrugged. He didn't seem to care about his waistline at all. He expelled a noisy, gratified burp.

"You'd totally stuff yourself stupid for fun, wouldn't you? How do you not get sick afterwards?"

"You get used to it," replied Yoshi with a casual tone. "I'll be back."

"To get more food..." said Boshi, rolling his eyes. "Find me a pineapple?"

Yoshi flashed a kind smile at his best friend. Minutes passed before he reappeared with a pyramid of fruits. Even as Boshi took hold of the pineapple, he saw Yoshi going to work on the second helping.

"Pretty soon, you won't be able to move," Boshi told him. "You'll have an obese figure that'll flatten buildings."

"Food is food," said Yoshi, catching a handful of assorted berries midair with his tongue.

"Save a little bit for your pal Boshi. Don't be so greedy."

"No, I wouldn't want you to overdo it, too."

"Yoshi..."

"It's important for you to maintain that racing appearance of yours."

Boshi stared at the green dinosaur, who kept on devouring every single piece of fruit before him.

"You know what?" Boshi announced. "I challenge you!"

"Challenge me to what?" inquired Yoshi while his mouth was full.

"An eating contest! I won't allow you to be better at something than me!"

"Oh, come on, be serious."

"I am being serious! Don't think I don't know what you're doin'. It's mind games you're playin' with me. I'll gorge myself twice as much as you! Let's find some more fruit now!"

Yoshi looked at Boshi like he was joking. From the blazing glow in Boshi's violet eyes, he wanted to honor the competition.

"This'll be too easy," a confident Yoshi said to himself.

"Heard that, Yosh. What about the drinking contest we had earlier? Did you already forget it?"

"True, and we tied. But I'll win against you in this one, no dispute."

"Wrong!" Boshi cried out. "I can eat, too!"

They spent some time gathering as many fruits as possible. Deeming their accumulation to be a proven success by volume, the eating contest commenced. Boshi reached for the cherries, only for them to be voraciously munched up by Yoshi. Scowling, Boshi tried to obtain the oranges, but his blue-eyed companion and competitor ate those too.

"What are you doin'? Don't steal my share!"

"You're too slow, Boshi." Yoshi grinned aggressively.

"I'm too slow? Do you know who you're talkin' to? No one calls me slow and gets away with it."

Boshi picked up the pace, finally acquiring a pack of bananas in the sixth attempt. It swiftly boiled down to whoever could eat faster. Both dinosaurs were gobbling away at the hoard of fruits; Yoshi remained in the lead in spite of Boshi closing the gap between them. Naturally, as with an eating contest such as this, the duo developed big, bottom-heavy bellies. Boshi showed some form of struggle when the fruit stockpile was almost gone. He felt pain from overeating, but he persisted in his endeavor to best Yoshi. Only one watermelon was left.

Yoshi and Boshi could hardly move: at most, they were probably able to waddle or drag their ludicrously bloated frames along the ground. They eyed the solitary piece of fruit, then each other, then the watermelon, then each other again. It was now about drawing the faster tongue. It seemed forever until action had been taken: Yoshi wrapped his tongue around the watermelon and swallowed it, faster than Boshi by a thousandth of a second.

"I win," stated Yoshi.

"Damn!" Boshi shot a pout at him. "I lost. Well, I'll give you this one. You're clearly the bigger eater out of us."

"Told you so. I'm amazed with how much you've managed to stuff your gut. Does it hurt?"

"Yeah, quite a bit. I wonder if I'm the one who's gonna be sick."

Boshi did look somewhat uncomfortable. He winced from the sheer quantity of fruits breaking down in his system. His stomach groaned.

"Stomachache," said Yoshi, nodding with understanding. "Try not to think about it. Just lie down and relax. It'll help you. Do you want me to rub your belly?"

"Definitely," said Boshi as he moaned. "Man, I'm not racing anytime soon..."

As soon as the obese blue dinosaur settled himself on the ground, Yoshi waddled toward him. He rolled his fingers over Boshi's monstrous belly. He could not help but grin from its softness, roundness and bigness. There were no folds, shapeless blobs nor fatty rolls anywhere. Boshi was, for lack of better terms, huge and round. Said purple-eyed Yoshisaurus emitted loud grunts of relief.

"Oooooh, that's great. Right there is the spot. Yosh, you got some magic fingers. Didn't know you were a good massager."

Yoshi smiled. "You like that, hmm? Should I keep going?"

"Yeah, for sure. It feels so relaxing. I could just fall asleep any minute now."

"I'll join you shortly, my friend."

Yoshi kneaded Boshi's massive belly for several minutes. The forgotten campfire had long been extinguished. Boshi sighed as some of the nausea had melted away thanks to Yoshi's massage therapy. The resulting burp further alleviated his stomachache.

"That's better," grunted Boshi. "Ah, I can't move though. I can't even get up. I'm too full and tired anyway."

"It's okay, you can sleep now," said Yoshi assuredly, who was experiencing exhaustion himself. "It's really late."

"I almost had you. I'm sure to win next time."

"Well, be careful that you don't push yourself too hard. Having a giant belly is awesome and all, but you know what's not cool? Being sick."

"Amen. It was still fun, even despite my loss. As you said, it's delightful being this fat, minus the queasiness. Let's use cookies in our next eating contest. G'night, Yoshi..."

The fattened green dinosaur replied by hugging Boshi's doughy gut. Once Yoshi laid down beside his equally roly-poly friend, he fell into an easy slumber, the combined weariness and abundance of digesting food weighing upon him.


End file.
